The Days You Were Gone
by Likashii
Summary: Ritsu now married to Ijuuin moves into the apartment next to Takano-san, not knowing that Takano-san is Saga-senpai. But when Ritsu finds out will he still try to be with Ijuuin or leave another man once again to be with the one he loves? But along the journey Ritsu finds out he's pregnant with who's child? WARNING* Yaoi(boy x boy) & MPreg (Yes there is Junjou Romantica characters)
1. Chapter 1 - Greetings

**Hi-Hi ^o^/**

 **First I want to say this is my first fanfiction so Please excuse my pour writing! ^v^' I also want to say this story is going to be kinda Weird(By that I mean Weird ships)but good! I Promise! But I won't hold you back any longer! Please read on and ENJOY!**

*I **DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI & JUNJOU ROMANTICA***

"Here" Saga said as he held out a book to give to Ristu.

"Eh? What's this?" Ritsu said as he got the book from Saga with two hands and looked down on it.

"You asked for my favorite book right?" Saga said as he looked at Ritsu glancing at him.

"Ah!" Ritsu slightly yelled as he remembered and held the book tighter and started read the title "F..Falling...Leaves...Hmm sounds interesting." Ritsu happily said."Ah!...I almost forgot!" Ritsu quietly said, go through his bag desperately trying to look for something, when he did he held out a black leather covered little box with two hands and said "H...Here!"

Saga slowly got the box "Is it fine to open it now?" Ritsu then quickly nodded with his hair covering his eyes as he sat up straight looking down blushing. Saga then opened it to find...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP *alarm*

"...hmmm" Takano moaned as he shut off the alarm clock to get ready for work, but when he sat up on the side of the bed with one hand on the bed trying to keep him in balance, he put the other hand on a necklace around his neck and said "Good Morning" Takano then smiled remember the dream he had just had but then feeling depressed...he recovered after a few moments and got up to go to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush his teeth.

Takano now done with brushing his teeth and ready for work he made a small breakfast, quickly ate grabbed his bag and left for work. When he went towards the elevator the doors opened and he saw three men, One in a suit with brown , the other two seemed to be close the way they were smiling and laughing together and they were standing really close to each other too, one is a brunette but Takano couldn't seem to make out the eye color because the small man was smililing a lot, while the other man was just happy looking at the brunette being really excited for something. But the other man seem to have bark brown hair with dark blue eyes.

As Takano waited for them to get out he was just looking at the small brunette, but then the small brunette noticed and said "Ah! Good Morning" with a smile the other man beside him greeted him too and also said "Nice to meet you, I'm Kyo Ijuuin" as he reached out his hand so Takano can take it and shake hands with him and as Takano shook is hand Ijuuin continued "And this is Onodera Ritsu." Ritsu then bowed and then Takano held out his hand as Ritsu did the same thing and when there hands touched they looked each other in the eyes and Takano said quietly "Green"

"Eh?!" Ritsu said confusingly Takano then said "...sorry it's just your eyes. Also I'm Takano Masaume, Nice to meet you."

"Well Takano-San I hope we will be great neighbors" Ijuuin said while smiling happily while also putting his hand on Ritsu's side and bringing him closer to him. Ritsu then just held both of his hands and looked down blushing.

Takano noticed, smiled and said "yeah Great neighboors". Takano then continued and said "Well if I don't go now I'll be late for work, so I'll take my leave" Takano smiled then entered the elevator and pressed the 1st floor as he did that Ritsu and Ijuuin both said "Hope to meet you again" without thinking they laughed and looked at each other as Takano thought "Have I seen him before?"

Takano sighed and said "Onodera Ristu and Kyo Ijuuin...huh"

 **HI Again! ^v^**

 **sorry if this chapter is short! I was in school when I was writing this so what do you expect but anyways I know I know Ijuuin from JUNJOU ROMANTICA! And Ritsu from SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI together! I warned y'all about it but I just didn't want to put my own OC describe how he looks like and then he turns out like Takano-San so I was just like who else could I put and I was like loner Ijuuin and the more I thought about it the more I kinda SAW IT! So yeah sorry for probably like "WHAT THE BEEP IS SHE BEEP DOING IJUUIN AND RITSU WHAT THE BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEPPPP!"**

 **Im sorry but it will get so much gooder sooner okay just stick with me but I will like to say this PLEASE check out 'The Life of True Love' by FujoshiFic because if it wasn't for her brilliant writing this fanfiction will never Be! Because this fanfiction is inspired by that fanfiction and if you all ready read it and are just like 'How is it inspired by 'True Love' it's not even close' well it is going to be close to it in the future! ^-^**

 **But Yeah SPECAIL THANKS TO FUJOSHIFIC AND HER AWSOME FANFICTION!**

 **Sorry I wrote a lot for an authors note *bows on knees* please reveiw and tell me what you think of this fanfiction! Till next time Bye-Bye \\(^v^)/**


	2. Chapter 2 - New Lives

**Hello to make up for the first short chapter i made this one longer =3 and Hotter (he he he) but please read on it you liked the first chapter! And ENJOY!**

 ***I DONT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI & JUNJOU ROMANTICA***

* * *

When Takano got off the elevator he started walking to work. While Takano-san was walking to work he pulled out the silver locket with an a beautiful design of a tree not very detailed but detailed enough for you to know it was a tree blowing in the wind peacefully, as he pulled that out of his shirt that he tucked it in so no body can see, he gripped it and went in to deep thought...

"Was that you?..."

"Where are you?...Please!"

"...please come back to me and tell me that person wasn't you!"

"Are you Happy...!?"

When he was thinking about all the things about his young love, he hadn't realized he was already in front of the huge building with 'Marukawa' on the side of it. He then quickly put the necklace back in its place, tucked under his shirt. When Takano did that he walked in the huge building which waited upon his arrival.

When Takano walked into the building he had saw Yokozawa turn and walk into a elevator when he did he yelled "Wait!...Hold on" and so Yokozawa did just that and waited.

"Mornin' " Greeted Takano-san when he step in the elevator with Yokozawa

"Morning" Yokozawa replied as he pushed the floor button which he needed to go at.

"Are you ready for the meeting?" Yokozawa suddenly said.

"Ah...Tsk" Takano sighed

"You know you are the chief editor right?! God...you know I feel that necklace of your is more like a cursing than blessing, when ever I see you holding it you suddenly block out everything and forget things too!" Yokozawa annoyingly lashed at Takano.

"Shut up already!.…I know, I know, God I'll be carful next time." Takano angrey proposed.

"Ha...So are you free today?" Yokozawa asked.

"No, I gotta check some storyboards and do a proposal." Takano-san replied.

When Takano finished what he said the doors open for Yokozawa and as Yokozawa walked out he said "we're drinking on Friday night."

"No" Takano-san replied while the elevator doors closed.

Takano got off the elevator and headed towards the emerald department, which he was greeted by kisa-san, Hatori, and Mino cleaning the department from the previous week aka 'Hell week'.

Ah! Good Morning!" Kisa-san happily greeted

"Good Morning!" Mino followed as did Hatori "Morning"

As Takano walked to his desk he also said "Good Morning"

He then started cleaning his desk enough so he can work so he can pre-pare for the meeting which was going to decide how many copies of Shojo Manga they will print.

.

.

.

It was about 8-9 o'clock, and since it was just the beginning of a new month things were just calming while mostly all the other editors have left, Takano decided to take his leave to.

Takano now out of the building he started walking home. While walking he just look up, looking at the stars that shined beautifully at night, and just took and big inhale of air and out to just relax.

When Takano got home he was greeted by the emerald eyed brunette.

"Ah!...Hello Nice to Meet you again!" Ritsu suddenly said while putting his keys in his bag and walking up Takano-san by bowing

Takano replied "Yeah you too...wait did you already move into the apartment?"

"Ah no, no we just moved a couple thing so we can survive the night" Ritsu replied while smiling

As Ritsu said that Takano had noticed the ring on his left ring finger..

"Hmm.." Takano nodded while added "So your married to Ijuuin"

"Eh?!..." Ritsu suddenly blushed and looked down but nooded.

"So where is your husband?" Takano said while crossing his arms.

"He's a...working"

"What does he do?!"

"Eh..umm...he's...a... ummm...Managaka"

"Eehh...Well good luck to him" Takano replied

But Ritsu seemed shocked because he usually wouldn't get a very good response. Takano then opened his door and said "Would you like to come in?"

"I don't know I have to...umm...do something" Ritsu said nervously

"Okay." Takano-san then just said out of nowhere "Have a safe trip." And walked in his apartment and shut the door.

"Eh?!...haa" Ritsu was shocked to hear that coming form a person he never met but he just brushed it off and walked toward the elevator and pushed a button and took out a book 'Falling Leaves', and then his phone Ritsu then called his husband

"Hello?"

"Ah Ritsu, what is it honey?" Ijuuin replied

"I'm going to the store what will you like to eat?" Ritsu giggled

"Hmm...I don't know if I could choose wisely...Your cooking is so good I could eat for days.." Ijuuin joked

Ritsu blushed lightly and laughed "well I did learn to cook just for you.."

"Ah! That's it your special Curry!" Ijuuin finished

"There's nothing really special about it.." Ritsu laughed as he got off the elevator, out the building and finished

"It's just Curry with white rice."

"Ah! But you Forgot, it's made by you my beloved husband"

Ritsu then turned red, looked down and said "I Love You."

"Hmm...I love you too..." Ijuuin gently replied

Ritsu raised his head, smiled and said "Curry it is!"

"Yay! I'm coming home now!" Ijuuin quickly said

"Okay I'll meet you there!" Ritsu happily said and hung up just as ijuuin did after saying "Okay"

Ritsu made it to the store and got ingredients to make Curry for his loving husband.

When Ritsu was done he went outside to see a car there waiting for him. The car window then rowed down reveling Ijuuin.

"Come on let's go home.I'm hungry!" Ijuuin said while smiling happily

"Please take care of yourself while working! I don't want anything bad to happen to you!" Ritsu said as he got in the car ready for the short drive back to there apartment.

"Okay, Okay" Ijuuin said as he leaned in and gave Ritsu a small passionate kiss.

"Hmm...you are so glad nobody's here" Ritsu mumbled and he blushed and looked down.

Ijuuin slightly laughed and started to drive to there new home.

When they arrived back to there apartment, Ritsu put the bags with the ingredients down on the counter, and started to wash his hands after putting on a apron. Ritsu then got out the vegetables washed them and had started cutting them. While doing that Ijuuin had been writing a story board up until he had saw Ritsu starting to cook.

Ijuuin then got up, and quietly sneaked up behind Ritsu and had gently put his arms around Ritsu stomach, and put his head closer to Ritsu's shoulder and had quietly said "Smells good...aahh but I want something sweet for right now." While Ijuuin said that Ritsu turned his head to look at Ijuuin , and had put his hands on top of Ijuuin hands which were on his stomach.

"Come get back to work.'' Ritsu giggled as he playfully nudged Ijuuin

But then Ijuuin had went in for a kiss, and Ritsu went along with the passionate kiss by him turning around and cupping his husband cheeks with both hands. As the kiss got hotter by Ijuuin slipping his tongue in Ritsu's mouth, not soon Ritsu broke from the kiss to breath.

"...Haa..ha..w..wait t..the stove is...umm...still on" Ritsu struggled to say as he tried to catch his breath.

Ijuuin then reached out to turn off the stove that was on his right. Then he had forcefully started again with the fierce kissing by forcing his tongue in Ritsu's mouth causing him to moan from pleasure and losing feeling in his legs.

"Ngh...ah...hmmm"

Ijuuin had notice and picked up Ritsu while not breaking from the kiss, Ritsu then out of instinct wrapped his legs around and wrapping his arms around his neck while Ijuuin carried him to the futon which he had set up and placed Ritsu gently down as he got on top.

"Ngh...ha!"

Breaking from the kiss and taking off Ritsu's apron, Ijuuin then went in kissing Ritsu's neck and started going down, after taking Ritsu's shirt off. When Ijuuin reached his husband pants he then sat up pulling off his shirt from the hotness he was feeling. He then went to Ritsu's ear and whispered

"Are you Ready?..."

* * *

 **Hi-Hi, Hopefully this chapter is long (and hot *lolz) enough so you can forgive me about the first short chapter (I was planing on making it way longer but i needed to break it up) x3**

 **And yess at first I thought it was kinda boring in the beginning but if you didn't think so well Great!**

 **Also Yess RITSU AND IJUUIN ARE MARRIED! I haven't said how long but I plan on to in the next chapter and as for Takano-san he is just a loner (God I'm so Mean!) But don't worry I plan on fixing that! Hopefully ha ha ha!(also I plan on bringing misaki in soon!) ^-^**

 **But I'm going to mention this again a BIG BIG shoutout tin** ** _FUJOSHIFIC_** **and her awesome fanfiction '** ** _THE LIFE OF TRUE LOVE'_** **she has a huge part in this fanfictiion because she inspired me to write it! So please check it out!**

 **Also please review and give me some ideas if you want! Till next time Bye-Bye**


	3. Chapter 3 - Finding You

**Hi-Hi**

 **Sorry I haven't updated (even though I'm on spring break) but I plan on making this story way better from here because I have been writing my ideas and also HAPPY LATE BIRTDAY RITSU (Only if he was real ;-;) aslo it might be confusing in the beginning! Sorry about that but please stay with me! so yeah I'll stop talking so please Enjoy!**

 ***I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI** or **JUNJOU ROMANTICA***

* * *

"Daddy? Are you okay?...your crying" A little girl pointed out while looking her dad in the face.

"Ha...sorry to worry you, I'm okay." while he patted her head gently.

"But can we go see Daddy!?" The little girl contiued "It's his birthday!" She said while jumping with happiness.

"Wow...how can you remember so well" Her father joked. "Hmm...we can go see him" he smiled while nodding.

* * *

While Saga opened the small black leather box Ritsu had just given him, he saw a small silver locket with a tree detailed enough to know it was blowing in the wind.

"What's this?" Saga said while taking out the necklace.

"A..a locket...eh...umm...if you open it...l...like this" Ritsu said while showing Saga the button that opened the locket to reveal...

"Eh?!" Saga shockingly said while looking down at the photo which soon brought tears to his eyes...Saga then got Ritsu's hand and pulled him in to his arms.

"Thank you" Saga sobbed as he held Ritsu to his chest while his hand was in Ritsu's head...

.

.

.

Takano-san now remembering what he was doing yelled "Damn it!" Trying to hurry through the work which had to be done by that night.

"Now I do think your a curse" Takano-san muttered under his breath while typing as fast as he could to get his worked done on time.

Takano now done with his work was about to go get ready for bed until he heard a Small crash come from the apartment beside him, not thinking much of it he just went into the bathroom took a quick shower and brushed his teeth, since all that took about 20 minutes or less Takano had hear another crashing sound just a bit louder followed with a moaning sound.

'Annoying, shut up' Takano thought while going to bed but the more quiet it became the more louder and cleared Takano her them. Already tired and annoyed Takano tried to calm down, which soon after he did after reaching for his necklace, and just falling into a deep sleep.

.

.

.

The next morning Takano woke up to the sound of his alarm clock once again. He then went to the bathroom to get ready for work, by taking a quick shower and then making breakfest, just the normal schedule. As Takano-san put on his coat and shoes he heard yelling and just a lot of people in the hall way.

While opening the door he saw and heard Ritsu yell "Ah!..OCHIBA! Come here!" And as Takano heard that he saw a fluffly orange and white cat run to the apartment which movers were bringing boxes in to.

"Ah! I'm sorry for desturbing you!" Ritsu said while bowing.

"Ochiba *****...is that your cat?" Takano said.

"Yes I got it not to long ago."

"Why Ochiba?" Takano-san said out of curiosity.

"Ah...it's because one of my favorite books is...um...well it's called falling leaves so..."

"?! Wait, wait how did you find out about the book?"Takano-san asked trying to get a close answer to 'a guy in highschool...'

"Eh...a...umm a g...guy from the highsch-" without letting Ritsu finish Takano pushed him in his apartment.

'I knew it! It's you!' Takano thought while shuting the door behind Ritsu and embracing him passionately. 'I found you!'

"Eh?!...w...what?!" Ritsu tried to push Takano-San away but found out it was no use.

"T...Takano-san let go of me please!" Ritsu demanded.

"I had a feeling...it was you..." Takano muttered under his breath.

"eh.."

"Saga Masamune, that used to be my name." Takano said, still holding Ritsu in his arms.

"S...Sa...ga...M...Masa...mune...!" Ritsu remembering the passed which he promised never to remember again, slowly embraced Takano-san while tears filled his eyes until they rolled down his face.

"S...Saga!" Ritsu sobbed

"S...I'm Sorry!...Sorry!"

Takano then hugging Ritsu tighter felt the warm yet so cold tears fall on his chest, soon feeling his own tears fill his eyes remembering the unforgettable love they used to have, the days they were apart were unbearable and remember that broke Takano-san as well as remembering Ritsu finding and marrying a new love as if he never existed made him flood his face with tears of his own.

"I'm sorry!...I...I made you suffer...b...by...BY!" Ritsu tried dearly to continue while falling to his knees and trying to recover from crying.

"I tried! I really did! But...But! They never listened! I didn't mean to leave you! But when I did! I tried to...! They left me! And...and he found me!" Ritsu sobbed uncontrollability on his knees in front of Takano-san from the huge regret he felt for leaving his first true love.

Takano-san falling to knees to comfort his love, wrapped his arms around Ritsu and stroked the brunettes hair to calm him down and started to speak...

"It's all right! Your not the only one at fault...I did horrible things as well...I'm sorry Ritsu!" Takano said embracing Ritsu tighter and tighter as regret fell over him.

Ritsu then pulled away from the hug, and both looked into each other's eyes remembering once again the unforgettable love they used to have, Takano then started to lean in for a kiss as well as Ritsu did too, but Ritsu then looked another way rejecting the kiss which he wanted so dearly, wipped his tears and said "I have to go...unpack boxes." While getting up and opening the door.

"Onodera" Takano got up with him and got his hand before he left.

"Sorry, I can't make the same mistake again." Ritsu smiled while patting Takano's hand telling him to let go.

Takano had no choice and did what his love told him and followed him out of the apartment to find Ijuuin holding Ochiba and looking shocked from the sight he was seeing.

Ijuuin really didn't care much of what was happening around him but his Ritsu, Ritsu's eyes were swollen and red from the crying and Takano were slightly swollen as well from what just happened. Ijuuin ran quickly to Ritsu, grabbed his shoulder and asked...

"What happened?!"

"Ah! It's alright nothing happened! Really!" Ritsu tried to reassure him while touching his swollen eyes.

"If nothing happened then your eyes wouldn't be red and swollen!" Ijuuin slightly yelled.

"He just told me about how and why he got the cat, and suddenly broke down from remembering the memory. Right" Takano calming answered while scratching the back of his head trying to look distressed so it can seem believable.

"Eh? Is that true?!" Ijuuin looked at Ritsu

"Yes it's true..." Ritsu said holding both hands and looking down with his hair covering his eyes.

"Sorry to worry you" Ritsu continued.

"Ah! Good! I thought it was something serious!" Ijuuin sighed as put his arm around his husband.

"Thank you for taking care of my Ritsu Takano-san." Ijuuin said while gently rubbing Ritsu's shoulder to comfort him, but Takano-san just stared at Ritsu, who didn't seem to look up or even move and just stood there with his hair covering his eyes still.

"Your welcome. Well I have to go to work so then I'll take my leave." Takano smiled.

"Ah yes! Sorry for disturbing you." Ijuuin replied while both Takano, Ijuuin and Ritsu walked there separate ways.

But when Takano-san waited for the elevator to come he turned slowly to see Ritsu and was shocked to see Ritsu slowly turning his head to look at Takano-san and not even listening to Ijuuin who was talking to him. Ritsu then blushed and looked down quickly but glanced once again and shocked just to see Takano-san squatting down with his head in his knees and his arms covering his face from the tears that flooded out of his eyes.

The sight Ritsu had just saw before going into the apartment broke him into pieces.

* * *

*Ochiba means fallen =3

 **How was it?! =3 (He he ha)**

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and if it was stil boring OMG PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IM DOING WRONG! But see how I planed on making this more interesting =3(lolz). But then again I will LOVE to Thank FujoshiFic for MANY things! And to say go check out her awesome FanFics! Also check out my sister's Fanfic 'Sleeping Sakura' (by Hooded Nerd) it has zé [the] FEELZ in there! (Lolz but it's really good!)**

 **But yeah and sorry for updating so late and sorry if this chapter was short too! I just have other things to do (like watch anime and read manga and other stuff like I need to study! X3). =l But Please review and until next time**

 **Bye-Bye! =3**


	4. Chapter 4 - Regret

**Hope you Enjoy!**

 ***A/N=Authors Note (I might start using this more often I only used it once in here though x3)**

* * *

Takano arrived to his destination and had started to hesitate if he should walk into this huge building to work, but without thinking he was already walking through the automatic doors and trying to not make eye contact with anybody.

As Takano still tried to not make eye contact he walked on the the elevator and when he arrived to the floor he need too be at, he quickly got out and instead of walking to the emerald department he walked to the bathroom, looked into the mirror and tried to deal with the problem he faced, His eyes red swollen from what had happened before he came to work. But not only that problem, he thought about Ritsu and Ijuuin and thought 'what happened back then, the days I were gone?!'

"Damn it! What the hell do I do?!" Takano slashed out.

Takano to stressed out about many things just walked out of the bathroom and started working hoping time would go by fast. While Takano was mostly the first one there, as usual there really weren't anyone there. While Takano took out his laptop and started working Kisa-san walked in and greeted Takano

"Ohayo."

"Ohayo" Takano responded still looking at his laptop screen.

'Waa..!..scary.' Kisa-san thought 'Rather not ask and get more work.' Kisa-san thought while sweated started to form.

After Kisa-san arrival, Tori and Miho came and greeted them, of course they had noticed the swollen eyes in there bosses eyes but were pretty afraid to ask what the cause was.

* * *

Ritsu walked in the apartment that he and his husband were going to live in, but while he was about to walk in he saw the worst sight that had blinded him for as long as Ijuuin was talking to him.

"...tsu...Ritsu"

"Eh?!..." Ritsu said confused at what his husband said.

"Are you or aren't you?" Ijuuin repeated.

"Aren't I what?" Ritsu looked into Ijuuin eyes truly confused.

"You really are a bad listener... Are you going to get a job or not, I prefer you don't I mean we do already have alot of money, also I wouldn't want nothing to happen to you...my love" Ijuuin repeated while wrapping his arms around Ritsu and looking down at him.

"I-I...wouldn't mind working." Ritsu said while looking down.

"But I think you should just stay at home an-" Ijuuin stopped when Ritsu suddenly covered his month and ran to the bathroom.

"Eh?! Ritsu!" Ijuuin then followed Ritsu to the bathroom where Ritsu made a mess in the toilet with his vomit.

"Are you sick?" Ijuuin said rubbing Ritsu's back as he threw up.

When Ritsu was done vomiting he responded "No, I just forgot to eat and the smell of food made me nausea..." He said while recovering..."Sorry...to worry you" Ritsu continued and smiled as if nothing happened.

Ijuuin still a bit worried said "Are you sure your alright..." Ijuuin then sqautted beside Ritsu and continued...

"Tell me what's the matter I know there's something wrong..." Ijuuin said while moving hair from Ritsu's eyes to behind his ear.

"Nothing's wrong..." Ritsu responded, not making eye contact.

"Ritsu..." Ijuuin voice had changed and Ritsu knew what kind of voice he had now started talking in...

"I've known you since highschool, and I know that your hiding something...can you please tell me..."

"It's nothing..."

After a while of silence Ijuuin calmed down and said...

"...and will you promise and swear to never lie to your beloved husband..." Ijuuin sighed

"Eh?!..." Ritsu had known exactly where that line was from and without control Ritsu continued what finished that line.

"I do."

* * *

Takano then walked out of the elevator ready to go home and get his weekend started, but before that happened he heard a familiar voice call his name...

"Oi...Masamune." Yokozawa called while smoking in front of the door that lead to the outside.

Before Takano responded he started walking towards Yokozawa.

"What?"

"Let's go."

"Go where?" Takano said out of curiosity but will soon regret it.

"For Drinks remember I said were going on Friday wether you like it or not." Yokozawa continued.

"No" was all Takano said while trying to escape the building but was taken in by Yokozawa.

"Yeah I can't wait to have a great time" Yokozawa said while basicly dragging Takano-san to the bar.

Takano not willing to fight back just followed along.

.

.

.

"Eh?!"

"I'm sorry! I have to reach the deadline so I'm not going to be home in a while!" Ijuuin explained.

"It's okay, it can't be helped..." Ritsu exhaled.

"I'm really sorry...But are you going to be okay?" Ijuuin continued.

"Yeah I'll be fine the thing is are you going to fine" Ritsu joked but he was still worried because when ever his husband had to reach a deadline, he would always stop doing things that actually kept him alive which was eating and drinking, and whenever that happened it seemed he was about to go deadline.(A/N: lolz pun was kinda intended =3)

"Just make sure you eat, ne (okay)?"

"Hai, hai...ah! Sorry I have to go..." Ijuuin answered

"Okay Bye!..." Ritsu said before Ijuuin had hung up.

'Well I'm going to shower' Ritsu thought while putting down his phone and headed to the bathroom, and had started the shower and taking off his clothes.

.

.

.

After Ritsu was done, he walked to the kitchen to get a cup of water and then go to bed. But while he was getting his water he heard a voice that was slightly yelling at the person, and it was loud enough for Ritsu to hear what was going on...

"Oi Masasume, come on...ugh what the heck, Walk Masamune!"

Then after that Ritsu had heard a thud sound as if someone fell on the wall for support...

"Come on let's go...put you to bed, your drunk." The person continued.

'Who is he?' Ritsu thought before thinking 'i-it has nothing to do with me, o-of course Takano will have some new friends' and then Ritsu remembered the sight from that morning which had paralysed him on the spot then and there, tears had begun to fill the brunettes emerald eyes before he lifted up his hands and put his head in his palms to comfort him before tears had taken over him.

"M-Masamune... _!"_

* * *

 **Im sorry if this chapter was short but I just needed to post something so here it is!**

 **I will try to post weekly so LOOK FORWARD TO IT ^v^ but I can't make any promises because schools a B*tch XP but yeah HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND THANK YOU FOR EVEN READING!**

 **PLEASE review and until next time**

 **Bye-Bye**


	5. Chapter 5 - Discoveries

**Hi-Hi**

 **I don't want to waste time so I'll talk more at the end ^v^' (A/N= Authors Note)**

 **Hope You Enjoy!**

* * *

Takano woke up the next morning with sounds coming from the kitchen, while Takano sat up to go check who was there he suddenly had a massive headache, his reaction was to put his hand on his head but when he did that he looked down...

'Fuck.' Was all Takano can think when he saw he was naked and had hickeys trailing all over his body, which told him many things he wished not to know. 'I drank to much,' Takano thought before realizing that he wasn't wearing his precious locket, which he ever took off even if drunk he knew not to take it off or even when doing it with anybody.

Takano already knowing who was in the kitchen yelled, after putting pants on and speed walking out the room...

"Yokozawa where's my necklace?"

"How would I know?!"

"oh, I don't know probably because you weren't drunk..." Takano replied while looking everywhere desperately.

"Ugh! Damn it!" Takano raged as he threw a book that was on the floor across the room.

"Hey! Calm down, I'll help you look after you eat." Yokozawa said while placing two plates on the counter for them to have a small breakfast.

Takano calmed down enough for him to eat breakfast fast and start looking again.

"You really love that thing don't you." Yokozawa stated while eating his breakfast and looking at Takano as if he was a wife trying to find her wedding ring.

When Yokozawa was done eating, Takano was done changing into appropriate clothes so he could check outside to see if he could find his 'wedding ring'.

"I'm going to see if I dropped it, when your done lock up for me." Takano said while grabbing his jacket and putting on his shoes.

"Wait Oi-" was all Yokozawa said before he saw Takano stop from stepping out of the apartment and shocking looking down at someone clearly there, lying there.

"Ngnn... _!_ Ha...ha...Ugh...Taka-" Ritsu tried to say something before vomiting on the flooring he was lying on while holding his hands to his stomach as if something where to come out and kill all of them if he didn't.

"Onodera!" Takano yelled while coming to Ritsu's aid.

Ritsu did nothing but reach out his hand and let go of the necklace which Takano was desperately trying to find, Ritsu then smiled as tears of pain filled his eyes before losing strength again.

Takano not caring for the necklace put it in his jacket pocket and picked up Ritsu, forgetting about everything else Takano just rushed to the elevator pushed the button went in and just tried waiting patiently while holding Ritsu carefully hoping he'll stay awake while he took him to the hospital.

Ritsu unable to respond to what Takano was doing just cringed up and squeezed his stomach tightly.

Waiting for the elevator to reach the lobby felt as if Takano was living through World War I and II it felt like decades just trying to get to that one floor which lead outside to a hospital.

When the elevator stopped and the doors opened Takano rushed out and started to run,run,run, he just ran not thinking about his surroundings, the thing he thought was 'Run Faster!'.

When he made it to the hospital, he wasn't the slightest breathless he just shouted "Help, Please help him!"

The hospital being barely busy the nurses rushed to Ritsu aid and told Takano to stay calm and they tried to hold Takano back while they took Ritsu back.

'I can hear! White, White , White , Red...' Takano though almost losing sanity.

Ritsu had vomited again but blood had been mixed in it which scared the hell out of Takano-san basicly kept him standing there in shock until a nurse said "Sir just please have a sit."

"Wait what about him?!" Takano asked

"Oh it wouldn't be anything serious, I'm sure it's just something small he's just in alot not pain and we just need to figure out the small problem he has." The female nused replied.

"Just wait awhile I'm sure they call you shortly." The nurse added with a smile that told Takano to relax, which he did.

.

After about 5-7 minutes a nurse had called him to follow her, the nurse was right.

When they made it to the room, the nurse just said "you can wait here" then bowed and lefted.

Takano had just ran up beside Ritsu and asked "Are you okay."

Ritsu had not been in pain anymore because of pain medication so Ritsu just said "I'm fine" and smiled.

"Want me to call Ijuuin-"

"No no no please don't." Ritsu quickly replied

Takano kinda relieved but curious asked...

"Why?"

"Ano...it's because he needs to reach a deadline... And i don't want to bother him" Ritsu innocently smilied while looking down at his ring.

For some reason Takano had suddenly become annoyed by what Ritsu said.

Then a knock on the door broke silence and a female doctor came in.

"Onodera Ritsu?" She asked.

She had black short hair, beautiful blue eyes but she had circle glassed that barely hid the massive bags under her eyes they were even worst then what Takano looked like in 'hell week' which told many things. She wore a black turtle neck long sleeve sweater with waist high pants and a white coat to cover it off.

"Hai" Ritsu explained.

She then looked up and saw Takano and asked.

"Husband?"

Ritsu then just turned completely red and became flustered, which Takano noticed and answered...

"Ah no no, just an acquaintance."

She then pointed with the pen she had in one hand and said "so your married to someone else?"

Ritsu then nodded but as he did she just smilied and continued after she sat down on a rolling chair, putting down the chart she just recently flip through and put on gloves.

"Have you been vomiting lately, well more that anyone should have?"

"yes" Ritsu answered

"Can you lift your shirt up for me.

Ritsu then obeyed and lifted his shirt up. She then started to feel around on his stomach. But while was feeling around she started to smilied and she asked...

"So who are you married to?"

"Ijuuin Kyo." Ritsu mumbled and blushed.

"Eehh? How nice." She calmly responded.

Which was relatively a shock to Ritsu since most people know who Ijuuin-Sensei is, she then noticed and said.

"oh I know who he is, I'm actually a fan but I work on a lot of cases that mostly revolve around celebrities and special cases as well." She explained.

"Okay well I'm going to do an ultrasound to see what I think it is, is actually happening." She explained while getting ready for the ultrasound by getting out fell and rolling the machine from the comer of the room to the bed Ritsu was now lying on.

"It's going to feel a little hot okay?" She pointed out before putting gel on Ritsu's stomach.

Ritsu then nodded for an okay.

"okay well let's begin shall we." She continued by putting gel on his stomach and started to but the device on his stomach and moving it around.

She then stopped at one spot and examined what she was looking at, Ritsu and Takano began to become curious and started to look at the screen even though they couldn't make out what they were looking at.

"Congratulations." She said breaking the silence.

Takano and Ritsu both confused said "Eh?"

"Are you sure you want to be married to Ijuuin-Sensei or this guy?" She joked while looking at Ritsu.

"HaHa sorry, anyways your pregnant." She continued.

"EH?!" Ritsu yelled in shock same as Takano-San did.

"Ugh to loud." She mumbled.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT, How can me a man, be pregnant?!" Ritsu asked

"Oh umm that's actually a mystery." She explained.

"Since we couldn't find your passed records in Japan we can't say. Which reminds me have you lived any where else other that Japan?"

"England" Takano said while turning his head at Ritsu as if he was being questioned for a crime scene.

"Oh really. May I ask why you moved to England?" She asked looking at Ritsu.

"Yeah tell us Ritsu." Takano added while crossing his arms.

"I KNEW IT!" The doctor said while jumping out of her chair and pointing at Takano-San.

"What?" Takano asked

"Your his lover! Saga Masaume right? Or well Onodera's True Love ne?" She said while looking at Ritsu and Takano.

"It's Takano Masaume now " Takano pointed out.

"oh"

"H-how do you know t-that?!" Ritsu asked.

"Eh ah well I was the librarian at our high school and I would always see you two together, and I kinda heard you two doing it in the library..." She pointed out while scratching her chin.

"EH?! I-I You said nobody was there!" Ritsu turned and looked at Takano while blushing.

Takano looked another way and mumbled "I thought there was nobody there..."

"Oh I never left the library I just sat behind the desk and studied many things." She explained her part.

"Haha you two were just...Jesus!" She joked.

Ritsu then just turned red and looked down reminding him why he was there,

"Wait! You still didn't answer my question, how can I be pregnant?!"

"Eh? Ah I told you I don't know we don't have all your records yet!" She said once again and added...

"but from what I saw your about 1-2 weeks pregnant." She said while smiling and wiping off the gel on Ritsu's stomach.

"But it's common for you to vomit and be in pain but you were stressing way to much than you should have which explains why you were in so much pain, so try not to stress or over work yourself to much. Oh and do you have a job?" She explained

"ah no I don't" Ritsu answered.

"Well keep it that way." She added while grabbing her chart and putting a hand in her coat pocket.

"But I want you to come visit me in a week and hopefully by then I'll be able to explain how you got pregnant." She yawned.

"Well it was nice meeting you too love birds well ex love birds." She joked while walking close to Takano and patting his shoulder and whispered "You have a hickey."

Takano forgetting about it covered his neck quickly and looked at Ritsu to see if he had noticed. Ritsu noticing Takano, curiously asked "What?"

"Hehe It's nothing, well take care you two." She answered while about to walk out before Ritsu stopped her by yelling "Wait! You never told us your name!"

"ah! I'm sorry for my rudeness..." She bowed and continued...

"I'm Ame Tachibana, you can just call me Ame" she smiled

"Nice to be working with you." She added. "Well I can finally go home so I'll see you in week." She finished before walking out.

"Ame huh?" Ritsu thought out loud.

Takano still covering the hickey started walking to the bathroom before Ritsu asked "W-Wait where are you going?"

"Toilet. You can go out up front and wait." Takano responded.

"Ah! I can just go on alone, I'll be fine." Ritsu said

"No I'll walk you." Takano argued

"No really it's fine" Ritsu said while getting out of the bed and walking towards the door about to open it to hurry and leave the awkward situation.

"Onodera..." Takano said before grabbing Ritsu's wrist and hugging him.

"Please, tell me I'm dreaming... Please tell me your not really having a child with another man." Takano pleaded

"I'm sorry..." Was all Ritsu could say before breaking from the hug and walking out leaving Takano behind.

* * *

 **Hi-Hi again! =3**

 **Sorry I keep on making my chapters have cliffhangers x3! But anyways I kepted my word to post weekly! Also I'll like to thank for the Awesome reviews! They did inspire me to write so much so that's why this chapter is long! JUST THANK YOU FOR READING ALL THE WAY TO HERE! Your all kewl!**

 **Lolz But anyways I hoped you liked Ame =3 to be honest I just came up with a random name because I forgot to give her one while I was writing XP lolz But she is awesome and she may have not seemed tired but let me reassure you! She was beyond tired! She just kepted a happy energized spirit because well she had to, sorry I had to say that because I didn't mention it in the story so yeah! And I NEED JOR [your] HELP! I'm having writers block and I need ideas! If you have any than PLEASE TELL ME! So that's all I have to say Thanks for reading! And PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **But until next time**

 **Bye-Bye (=￣▽￣=)Ｖ**


	6. Chapter 6 - Realty

**First I want to say I AM BEYOND SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

 **To be honest I can't explain now but I will at the end so for now please enjoy!**

 **Hopefully you Enjoy!**

* * *

"Happy Birthday! Daddy!" A little girl said while carefully placing down beautiful Pink and white roses.

"Happy birthday." A black haired man said while looking at his daughter stand back up and just looking down at the roses that she just placed down.

* * *

 _'how? How!? HOW?!'_ was all Ritsu thought while walking home.

' _H-How can I, a man be pregnant?!'_

 _'Ah~ how am I going to tell Kyo?'_ Ritsu thought while he stopped and thought of what might be his husband's reactyion.

'' He's never going to believe me. _..''_ Ritsu signed as he started walking again.

But then started to think...

"Please, tell me I'm dreaming... Please tell me your not really having a child with another man." Ritsu remembering the words Takano said as if he were to answer 'okay' all of it will go away, all the pain...

.

.

When Ritsu made it to his apartment he started to unpack more stuff trying to finish up the last boxes before Ijuuin would come home. But when he made it to a last box he had remembered something that Ijuuin had told him 'Don't unpack this, it's something special. Okay?' Ritsu following orders and just placed it on the counter.

Ritsu finally done, he had just realized how tired he was and had forgotten what Ame had told him...Ritsu now siting down on a couch he and his husband set up together when they first started to move in, looked down at his stomach and started to slightly laugh...

"Ha- now what am I going to do with you?" Ritsu joked, smiling while rubbing his stomach as tears started to pile up in his eyes trying not to fall on his lightly blushed cheeks...

"I don't know...what to do..." Ritsu mumbled while bring his knees to his head so he could rest his head in between them while hugging his stomach while tears fell one by one.

"Gomen" [A/N: Means I'm sorry or Sorry =D]

* * *

Ijuuin now done with his manuscript signed "Ah~ I'm so tired!"

"Good work" Ijuuin assistants added while they were leaving.

"Good work everyone." Ijuuin responded while just taking out his phone and dialing a number...

"Ah! Good evening..."

"Well would you like to out to drink?"

"Yeah I'll meet you at the usual café" Ijuuin had talked while getting ready to go.

"Okay see you in a little bit haha" Ijuuin then hung up the phone and turned out the light while walking out of his studio.

* * *

Takano now standing in the hospital room alone just stood there until he gained his strength and started thinking again and ran out of the room and spotted a nurse, ran up to her and asked ''Do you know where Dr. Ame is?"

"Oh she's in her office ready to go home..."

"Where's her office?..."

"I'm sorry sir I really can't sa-"

"Please! I need to talk to her!" Takano pleaded

"I'm terribly sor-"

"Takano?"

The nurse had looked behind Takano while Takano turned back to see Ame with a bag in one hand and files of paper in the other dressed in a hazel nut long trench coat and the black clothing Takano had last seen her in. Ame confused at what Takano was still doing there after about half an hour or so asked...

"Takano what are you still doing here?"

"Ah! Dr. Ame! I need to ask you something..."

"Drop the 'Dr' I told you call me Ame, Anyways I can't listen I'm in a hurry..." Ame said told Takano while walking towards the door.

"Wait! Just one question!" Takano ran up to catch up with Ame

"No" was all she said while walking out of the hospital and looking at the files she had in her hands.

He then just grab her arm and said "I just need to know is there any risks!"

Ame tried not to look Takano in the eyes and mumbled "there is..."

Takano wanting a different answer asked "what?"

"There Is!" Ame then said while turning and looking into Takano's eyes, basically saying it's all over...

"What are the risks..."

"There's too much of a chance he will die...with the child to..." Ame had answered while looking down making her bangs cover eyes.

"How big of a chance?"

Then silence just flew over them until Takano broke it by yelling "Ame!" Which made her flinch...

"-5 to 90" she mumble so Takano couldn't hear her.

"What?"

"A 75 to 90 percent chance! OKAY?! HE ISNT MEANT TO HOLD SUCH A THING! HIS BODY IS ACTUALLY REJECTING THE BABY! THATS ONE OF REASON YOU SAW BLOOD WHEN HE THREW UP! MEN ARNT DESIGNED TO HAV-" before she continued she had suddenly remembered where they were and looked around to see if anybody had heard what she had just yelled.

"Look he really isn't suppose to have that child and in reality the risks are very high, look I'll just call him a walking corpse..." Ame had continued whispering while glaring up at Takano, who just stood and looked down at Ame shocked...

"...they made a mistake in England and gave him something that will help women get pregnant by increasing by all means eggs and women hormones..." Ame had continued while putting her finger on the files she carried in one hand...

"I know I really shouldn't butt in personally in your love life but if you want to save the one you truly fell for in highschool then have him not have that child that may not even see the light of day..." Ame had continued and then just stood up strange and stared at Takano still shocked by the answer he got from his question.

Before Ame had left she told him to do one thing...

" _!_ "

* * *

Ritsu walking back and forth, playing with his fingers trying to think of ways to tell Ijuuin about the situation he was in but then had noticed something that made him confused...

"Just where is he? It already 11? He said he will be done by today?"

Ritsu beginning to worry grabbed his phone and dialed ijuuin's number hoping for someone to answer...

 _ring ring ring ... Click_

"Hello?"

"Kyo? Where are you?"

"Ah! Ritsu, I'm ou- wait what are you doing up late at this time?!" Ijuuin had responded

Ritsu had suddenly got angry and had Continued...

"What am I doing up this late? Oh! I don't know probably I'm just worrying about a person that said one thing and then does another, you know you could at least texted me to tell me you were going out before I went out of my way and made dinner as well as unpack!..."

"Eh? Ritsu calm do-"

"DONT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN I HAVE EVERY RIGHT NOT TO-...

" RITSU! CALM DOWN! Why are you getting mad when this has happened more than once? Why this time? You know I can go out once and while, I think I'm grown enough to actually do that!"

 _'Ah! What am I doing? Why am I getting mad for?'_

Ritsu standing there had just continued without even thinking...

"Sorry, I'll go now..."

"Ah! Ritsu wai-"

Ritsu hung up the phone and thought ' _How are you already causing trouble...'_ Then putting his phone down and walking to bed ready to sleep.

"I'm so tired." Ritsu had said while rubbing his head and falling into bed.

* * *

The next morning Ritsu had woken up to Ijuuin cuddling next to him by putting his arms around him.

Then suddenly Ritsu covered his mouth from throwing up, running out of ijuuin's arms to go to the bathroom to throw up all he had in his stomach...

"Ritsu! Are you okay?! What happened!?" Ijuuin had burst in the door way, still a bit sleeply.

"Ughn I'm fine" Ritsu coughed while waving his hand.

Ijuuin then walked in the bathroom and started to comfort Ritsu by rubbing his back and then asked "Are you sure?" While looking deeply into Ritsu's eyes, worried...

Ritsu starring back, simply just nodded

Ijuuin then got up and said "Well I'm going to make breakfast, want anything specific?"

After saying that Ritsu's face lit up...

"I want an egg omelet with white rice, soy sauce, miso soup and mackerel!"

"Eh..." Was all ijuuin could get out.

"M-ma~ I guess a mans got to eat" ijuuin joked while scratching the back of his head.(A/N: M-Ma was just like saying W-Well ^w^)

* * *

 **Hi-Hi**

 **First i want to apologize! iM SO SORRY i haven't update (even though i had like a summer) and the reason why is because well i had a writers block and i was trying to get better at drawing(i do want to become a mangaka even though i know it wont be easy)and just focusing on other things, so im deeply sorry! to those who waited but im going to try to update more for you guys! ^w^**

 **But i dont know if this chapter was a cliffhanger because i just ended it after i had no more to write ^v^' But hoped you like it and keep on supporting me! Also youll find out who the girl and father i mentioned in the beginnning is...and Until next time**

 **Bye-Bye**


	7. Chapter 7 - Lies

**Hi-Hi!**

 **i'm trying to update more and trying to write better so please enjoy! Also i just want to ask like who has heard the Escape Journey drama cd like at first Nao's voice i thought wasn't really good but like Taichi's voice is bae! cx anyways... ^w^' ima just jump in! cx**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **A/N: = Author's Note**

* * *

After Ijuuin got what he needed to make his husband the breakfast he desired, he had started to get in his car and then had taken out his phone and dialed a number, holding the phone to his ear he heard 2 rings before he heard someone say _'moshimoshi?'_

''Ah! Misaki, did I wake you? sorry''

 _'No, I woke up about 30 minutes ago'_ a soft voiced replied

While getting his keys out to start the car he replied...

''I want to see you...''

 _'eh? I want to see sensei as well'_ The brunette replied confusingly ( **A/N:** Ah...Misaki sometimes I wonder how you were able to get into college even with Usagi-san's help *^*)

''What time are you free?'' ijuuin asked while turning on the car...

 _'Umm... around 7 to 8 i'm free..'_

ijuuin driving away answered ''I'll pick you up at 7.''

''Eh?!... a-ano..'' Misaki tried to decline.

''I'll see you later.'' Ijuuin deciding while saying goodbye and closing his phone to focus on the road.

* * *

Ame had whispered in Takano's ear to look to at her right behind him,

''He's no good..'' she said while glancing at the direction she told him to look at...

Takano had looked behind him, and to his shock he saw Ijuuin walking with a dark brunette by his side and knowing that Ritsu looked nothing like the brunette did, he started to observe more and as he did he saw that Ijuuin had his hand on the brunette's lower waist and seemed to not have the ring that tied his and Ritsu's marriage.

Takano pissed enough was about to walk toward them before he felt a hand grab his arm...

''Im not done yet,...'' Ame stated

Takano had turned his head to listen what she had to say so he could catch Ijuuin in action.

''I want you not to interfere with Ijuuin and whats he's doing and I want you to stop pursuing Ritsu.'' Ame explained...

''Hah?! Why?!'' Takano spat out as Ame had his full attention.

''I don't want Ritsu to know that Ijuuin-sensei is cheating on him, as much as I hate it I don't want him to stress nor do I suggest that...'' Ame exhaled and then continued while glaring up at Takano

''Okay I do want you to push Ritsu into not having this child but at the same time I don't want you to interfere with his love life.'' Ame continued...

''If you really love Ristu than you'll do that, like I said before he isn't made to have a baby and so the pain a normal women would experience he will feel that but 2 times worse and if it gets out of hand he could die from shock.'' Ame had explained while looking down at the files she carried and then back at Takano.

Takano just listening, realized it was his turn to talked and he answered ''I understand, but I can't stand by for long...''

Takano then just walked off as Ame was about to reach out her hand once more to grab him but put down her hand down as she knew she had said enough and she had walked in the opposite direction of Takano.

.

.

.

Takano lying in bed as he had thought of what happened the previous day...

''Haa-'' Takano sighed

''annoying'' Takano had spoke under his breath as he yawned and got up to get the day started.

While walking out of the bathroom he had heard the elevator door ring as it had gotten to it's designated floor and then heard foot steps walking pass his door and a key-chain rattling as the person he soon identifies as ijuuin, opens the door and yells 'Tadaima!' and then he hears silences when the door closes.( **A:N/** Tadaima means Im home =3)

Takano ignoring the sounds he went to make himself an egg omelette.

* * *

Ritsu just waiting for the expected groceries so breakfast could be made, had gotten cat food and water so he could feed his fury orange friend which meowed for the food it desired...

''Here you go, Ochiba'' Ritsu had carefully said while placing down the food and water and petted Ochiba, but as he did so he had heard rattling at the door and as he was coming to the door he had heard it open and a ''Tadaima!''

Ritsu became excited and had rushed to the door while saying ''Okaeri'' and greeted Ijuuin with a short and fast kiss. Which he soon blushed at as he felt ijuuin's hand wrap around he waist while he was walking back to the kitchen.

''Ha~ I'm so tired.'' Ijuuin had stopped Ritsu by hugging him from behind and laying his head on his shoulder...

''Gomen..'' Ritsu had said while looking over his shoulder and putting his hand on Ijuuin cheek gently...

''I made you go out to get groceries and woke you up early..'' Ritsu claimed while turning around and putting both of his hands on ijuuin's cheeks and looking up at him...

''and I'm very hungry.'' Ritsu smiled while keep his hands on ijuuin's cheeks.

Ijuuin smirked as he looked into Ritsu's closed eyes as he smiled, Ijuuin then went in for a kiss while grabbing Ritsu and lifting him off the floor...

Ritsu wrapping his legs around ijuuin and his hands hold on to the back of his neck as he broke the kiss and leaning his head back as he laughed.

Ijuuin smiled and then laughed as he was putting Ritsu down so they could start making breakfast.

Ijuuin putting his arm around Ritsu's shoulder and walking to the kitchen said ''ah~ now i'm hungry''.

''Hai Hai, I'll start cooking, since you got the groceries.'' Ritsu smiled while looking at the bag of groceries.

''But I asked you what you wanted to eat so i could cook'' Ijuuin Patted his head as he smiled.

''You did unpack.'' ijuuin finished while taking the bag and walking to the kitchen, leaving Ritsu behind.

''...true...'' Ritsu muttered under his breath as he lightly blushed.

''hmmm?'' Ijuuin

'' Ah...nandemonai.'' Ritsu said as he walked up to Ijuuin ''I'll help you'' Ritsu decided. ( **A:N/** nandemonai means like 'it's nothing' ^^)

.

.

.

''Itadakimasu'' Ijuuin and Ritsu spoke before eating. ( **A:N/** Itadakimasu is said before a meal is eaten like thanks for the food or lets dig in...=3)

Waiting for his food to go down Ijuuin had spoken ''Ah! Ritsu I'll be going to the studio around 7''

''Eh? okay.'' Ritsu continued to eat...

 _'How can i tell ijuuin?!'_ Ritsu thought while eating...

As he was about to take another bite he felt coming up and quickly covered his mouth.

''Eh?! Ritsu are you okay?!'' Ijuuin worried as he saw Ritsu ran to the bathroom to vomit like he did that same morning...

Ritsu noticing it hurts more than it did, he opened his eyes to see the vomit was mixed with blood, and lots of it. Ritsu not wanting to make his husband worried tried to flush the toilet before vomiting what was coming up once again.

Ijuuin quickly coming into the bathroom, ''That's the second time this morning! Ritsu we need to see a doctor!'' Ijuuin comforted him by rubbing his back.

''Ugnn...I-I'm fine..'' Ritsu got out before his head went back to the toilet to vomit once again...

''Your not fi- EH!? RITSU?! THAT'S BLOOD!" Ijuuin quickly got up before quickly running to his closet to get a jacket and yelling from the bedroom to the bathroom ''We're going to a doctor!''

Ritsu not wanting to go to the doctor since already knowing what was wrong with him tried to yell back ''N-No''

But was already trying to be lifted up by ijuuin putting Ritsu's arm around his neck and then being picked up to his feet, Ritsu hunching down and hold his stomach with his free hand he muttered ''Ijuuin really I'm fine...''

''Ritsu your not fine...'' Ijuuin had stated while looking down at Ritsu worriedly.

When Ijuuin opened the front door he was shocked to find

''Takano?'' Ijuuin questioned

''Eh?!'' Ritsu's head shot up when hearing that name...

''Ritsu? are you okay?!'' Takano asked ignoring Ijuuin.

''No he's not I was about to take him to a doctor.'' Ijuuin answered.

''I'm Fine...'' Ritsu responded weakly once again.

Takano knowing the reason as to why Ritsu didn't want to go to the doctor said preventing ijuuin to walk out...

''Wait, didn't you schedule an appointment already?'' Although it wasn't a lie it still was...

''Eh?... ah! y-yeah for next week.'' Ritsu at first was confused but then understood.

''Really? you could have said s-'' Ijuuin got out before realizing...

''How did you know, Takano?'' Ijuuin question.

''While you were out Ritsu had came to my apartment to offer me a book and happened to vomit in a trash can close to my door, and so I called up a doctor's office and he scheduled an appointment...'' Takano had thought up a fast lie.

''y-yeah...'' Ritsu heisted still trying to get over the pain he felt from throwing up.

''Why didn't you say that to me earlier?'' Ijuuin looked down at Ritsu disappointingly.

''I forgot.'' Ritsu turned away from his gaze.

Takano just staring at Ijuuin was...

 _'Disgusting'_

Takano though while saying

''Have a nice day'' and walking to the elevator still wondering why exactly did he go to Ritsu's apartment.

* * *

 **Hi-Hi again ^^**

 **Hopefully you liked this chapter and please leave me a review! i need that constructive criticism! lolz**

 **Also i want to say sorry if you were expecting a chapter last week! i ran out of time to finish it! And hopefully here on out i'll actually finish this story! Also expect a one-shot soon! because i have written one and now i just need to edit it and type it! ^w^ Also have any of you guys heard MafuMafu's duet cover of Echo?! Like jesus that song is bae! and not only because he sang good English! OR have any of you guys watched Yuri on Ice?! because that anime is bae! cx**

 **I'll also like to say if you have or know what Drawing Amino is i happen to have an account and my username is Likashii if you'll like to see my drawings ^^ and until next time...**

 **Bye-Bye!**


End file.
